runawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Runaways Wiki:Administrators
Administrators, commonly known as "admins" or "sysops" (sys'tem '''op'erators), are community editors who have been trusted with access to restricted technical features on the Runaways Wiki. Administrators assume these responsibilities as 'volunteers', like all editors, and do not act as "employees" of FANDOM, powered by Wikia. Administrator Administrators are expected to help other users when necessary and guide or correct them when necessary. Alongside their added tools and abilities, administrators are held to the same editing standards as other editors and are expected to follow the same guidelines and standards of style. Administrators are not beyond the rules of the wiki and can be demoted from their position. These additional functions include: * All privileges from the Discussions and Content Moderator groups. * Grant and revoke both the Chat and Discussions Moderator rights. * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits or edits not made in good faith. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Being an administrator makes the tag "ADMIN" appear next to a user's name on their profile; however, here at Runaways Wiki, we use "RUNAWAY". Bureaucrat '''Bureaucrats are one level "up" from administrators. Bureaucrats only have the ability to manipulate user rights, such as promoting or revoking users to "Rollback", "Chat Moderator", "Discussion Moderator", "Administrator" etc., as well as block and unblock users, so this right is generally used in addition to the administrator group. However, once a user has become a Bureaucrat, this power cannot be taken away from them by anyone else on the wiki, not even a fellow bureaucrat. The Bureaucrat status can only be removed by FANDOM Staff or by the Bureaucrat themselves. Staff Staff members are FANDOM employees and they have full access to all FANDOM communities and features. They are shown in on any wiki, and often have a special Staff signature (). The Staff have tools to support them in helping to maintain all of FANDOM. Please see for details on how to contact FANDOM Staff. These users will have a "STAFF" tag on their profile. Founder A community's "founder" is automatically given admin and bureaucrat rights during the community's creation. The founder of Runaways Wiki is , dating back to August 1st, 2008. However, due to inactivity and the adoption request process, their rights have been removed and are no longer a Bureaucrat or Administrator. Subsequently, the "FOUNDER" tag has also been removed from their profile. Who are this wiki's administrators? For a complete list of users with administrator access, see or the table below. How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat rights must make you one. On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask the bureaucrat directly on his message wall. *Currently, Runaways Wiki is not seeking new administrators. This is still subject to change with time. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator or adopt the wiki, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia.. If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, you should first discuss with them on who should become an admin, whether it be one of you, or all of you.